


Sweden x Chair

by MageoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hetalia, Kinks, Other, Smut, Sweden - Freeform, aph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageoftheNorth/pseuds/MageoftheNorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweden x Chair

A trip to Ikea seemed to be the best passing time for a particular Swedish man named Berwald. Though, he likely had better things to do.   
Too bad.  
A pale hand reached for the keys hanging on the slightly rusted, copper key hook.   
“Here, I see you’re goin’ out!”  
“Mhm. Tack”  
“Where to?”  
“Ikea.”  
“Of course you are…”  
“Mmh”  
Berwald quickly walked out of the house that now held a rather awkward atmosphere.   
Once in his SUV, the Swede inserted the keys into the ignition and started up the vehicle. Ever since last month, Berwald had been taking frequent trips to the closest Ikea and getting it on with his favorite chair. Of course, he had chair standards. This chair was a mahogany colored chair with lilacs encrusted in the back. Mmm, how lovely that chair felt inside of his asshole.   
Once he reached the Ikea, he ran to the back of the store and grabbed the chair. It looked so cute in the lighting.   
The Swede made haste in taking off his bottoms and flipped over the chair. He slathered the top left leg in lube. He inserted two fingers into his hole and prepared himself for the penetration of the chair.   
It took only but a minute or two for him to prepare himself completely. His moans filled the room and echoed off the concrete walls. It was perfect. He soon lowered himself onto the chair and adjusted himself onto it before letting the slick, cold wood completely fill his behind. Berwald could feel the chair straining its position and the slight movements across the floor.   
Another loud moan filled the space around him once beginning to move up and down the chair leg. It felt so good to be like this. If only his lover was here to see him all hot and worked up over a 406 SEK wooden Ikea chair. Though, this chair was the only lover who mattered at the moment.  
He resumed his movements with a more vigorous pace. His behind emitting squelching sounds and the chair making creaks and squeaks from the friction and movement of the Swedish man bouncing on it. It felt so much better to have this up his ass rather than fingers. It felt...so naturally unnatural...so dangerous. Which was the case.   
The warming wood beneath him felt as it would simply melt out of his bottom if he went any faster on top of the chair. The creaks of distress and almost-screams filled the room as Berwald arched his back and screeched in Swedish profanities. The chair remained setinet.   
“I'll be back.” Berwald stated once lifting himself off the chair with a slurp from his behind and the sound of liquids dripping off the wood into a puddle below. He cleaned up his mess and set the chair aside. He would be back.  
Every.  
Day.


End file.
